


He Was My Almost

by Soullesscreature



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soullesscreature/pseuds/Soullesscreature
Summary: Peter's daughter asks him about his first love.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	He Was My Almost

”Who was your first love?” His daughter asked him. Her dark hair curled around her face, honey eyes resembling her mother’s, staring at him, wide with wonder. 

”I met him at Tony’s funeral, when I was fifteen,” Peter started, gaze unfocused as the blur of memories from that day played before his eyes. He smiled, despite the sadness that clawed at his insides. Because even if it hurt, it was probably one of the best times of his life. “He was… The most sarcastic person I’ve ever met – and I know your mom, okay?” He laughed. “He was very… guarded, had a few trust issues. But he was funny and extremely smart. He made life exciting. He had so much energy and would say and do the dumbest things. He never failed to make me laugh, you know? Life before him was pretty boring, if I’m being honest. The only real excitement back then came from Spider-man. But him, he… I don’t know. He made me feel alive in a way I never did before. His energy was also highly contagious. He’s probably the reason for most of my crackhead energy. But I loved him.”

“But what happened, then?”

Peter’s lips turned down a little, and he brought his daughter closer, feeling the heat from the crackling fire in front of them. He kissed her hair, it smelled faintly of her raspberry shampoo. _He_ had such a weird obsession with fruit smelling shampoos, and every time he got a new one, he would always ask peter what he thought. He was the biggest dumbass he’d ever met, but he loved him anyways. A part of him still does. 

“We grew apart, I guess,” he said. “We were going different directions in life and it just didn’t work out. Life doesn’t always work out the way you want it to, no matter how much you pray for it. because I prayed – I prayed a lot.” He laughed; a laugher filled with sadness. But no regret. “We tried to keep long distance, but we had to go to different collages, life came in the way, and we slowly lost contact. That’s just what happens sometimes. Not all high school friends stay together. I guess I was just lucky with your uncle Ned and your mom. We could have contacted each other after collage, but it just… I guess we hadn’t talked in two years and it just didn’t feel right. I knew he was moving back to Tennessee anyway, and I guess I was too tired to fight for it.”

“If you could go back, would you change it?”

“Never,” Peter smiled, kissing his little girls’ hair. “Because if I did, I would never have gone for that cup of coffee with your mom, she would never have told me to get my shit together and stop sulking after losing my first love... I would’ve never gotten you. I would never have realized how beautiful your mom’s eyes look in the sun, or how incredibly perfect her laugh is, just because it makes me laugh. We’d been friends for years, it just took me a long time to figure out that, maybe, she was more than just my friend. And I love her with all my heart. Yeah, I loved my Tennessee boy to death. He was exciting and new and taught me a lot about myself, and I still love him. I always will. But I love your mother too. He was the perfect one for me back then, but I know that your mom is the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life. Even if I could, I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

“Gosh you’re such a sap,” his wife said, startling him by coming up behind him. She smiled down at him, small wrinkles forming under her eyes. She came to sit beside him, kissing his cheek.

“But I’m your sap. You knew what you signed up for when you married me, Michelle Parker.”

She laughed, and his two girls leaned into his sides. 

“But who was he daddy?” His daughter asked. 

Peter smiled again, taking his wife’s hand in his own. He laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand.   
“His name was Harley Keener. And ... I guess _he was my almost._ ”


End file.
